


Best. Christmas. Ever.

by redbrunja



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: Christmas withLa familia Alvarez.
Relationships: Penelope Alvarez/Schneider
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Best. Christmas. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metaphasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphasia/gifts).



> One of your prompts was "Schneider's First Alvarez Family Christmas" which isn't exactly what I did, but it inspired me.

_La familia_ Alvarez plus Schneider and Dr. Berkowitz tumbled into the apartment after midnight mass.

Schneider had served as Lydia’s sous-chef for the afternoon and evening, and the air was scented with spices and roasted suckling-pig, every inch of the counters covered with dishes of food.

They were all hungry and talking over each other, trying to get food served and passing utensils and plates, Elena popping a _croquetas_ from the platter before handing to Alex, Alex almost ripping the plate from her, while Schneider carved into the pig with more enthusiasm than confidence before Penelope elbowed him out of the way. Lydia poured drinks while Dr. Berkowitz stared at her in adoration.

Dinner was perfect. The perfect family meal, warm and loud and happy and Schneider felt like his heart was about burst out of his chest.

Alex faded before dessert was officially served and Lydia sent him off to bed with a _buñuelos_ in hand.

“Poor papito,” Schneider commented. “He’s going to have to increase his endurance if he’s going to want to get to the fun parts of college parties.”

Penelope gave him a light whack on his shoulder.

Elena followed next, taking a plate of _buñuelos_ and another refill of eggnog (and thinking she got away with sneaking the spiked kind) and going to text Syd.

Penelope rolled her eyes at Schneider.

Around then, Lydia and Dr. Berkowitz started gazing into each other’s eyes on the couch, and he and Penelope made their escape, Penelope not even taking the time to put on her shoes as she followed Schneider down to his apartment. She leaned against him as he unlocked his door and yawned.

“You need to take Catholicism 101 before we take you to church again,” she told him as they flopped down on the couch. “You were so embarrassing with the priest.”

“What?” Schneider protested. “I was super smooth.”

“You threw a peace sign at the priest!”

“It seemed appropriate,” he argued.

“How hard is the sign of the cross- no, no, that’s wrong,” Penelope said when he tried. “Up down, left, no, _your_ left-”

She pulled his arm over her shoulder, guiding him through the motions, Schneider freezing when she inadvertently pressed his forearm against her breasts. She realized what she'd done and twisted to look up at him.

Schneider tried not to notice how soft her breasts felt against his arm, how perfectly she fit against him, how dark and long her lashes were when she blinked up at him.

Any minute now, she was going to fling his arm away, crack a joke, and he was going to have to pretend he found the idea of the two of them as ridiculous as she did... any minute...

She craned her neck up, twisting further towards him, and like he was a magnet and she was true north, he leaned down and kissed her. It was tentative, a brush of lips against lips, Penelope slowly opening her mouth against his, tasting like cream and spice and sweetness from the eggnog.

Schneider forced his head up.

"Pen, you've been drinking," he said in a voice like lead. Being drunken mistake was a billion times worse than being a joke to her.

"What?" Penelope went. "Oh- no, I didn't drink any of the spiked eggnog."

"You... didn't?"

Penelope shook her head. "Nope," she said, popping the 'p'.

"Oh," Schneider said faintly and kissed her again.

The angle was super awkward, so after a few seconds Penelope wiggled around, straddling him.

"Much better," she said, pressing against his erection, pressing him back against the couch.

"Agreed," Schneider said breathlessly, tangling his hands in her curls and tugging her into another kiss.

Best. Christmas. Ever.


End file.
